


the girl (i met one day)

by flwrtoshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Ino is a disaster, Sakura is slightly less of disaster, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrtoshi/pseuds/flwrtoshi
Summary: The moment Ino saw Sakura, she knew that she was looking at the most beautiful woman on Earth. So what if their first meeting was messy, they've got their whole lives to make it better.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. her

A warm glow of sunlight rested upon the streets , diffused by the carefully organised that lined the aisles of her mother’s shop.

Ino stood in the flower shop, idly paging through a magazine.

She looked at the clock, then her phone for any messages. 

She had arranged to go out with Hinata today – their mutual friend was having a baby shower and they needed to pick out gifts. They had agreed to meet once Ino’s shift was over. Hinata was mindful of the time of others, so Ino was confused as to why Hinata may have been late.

It wasn’t too much of a hassle though as the person who would have the shift after Ino was running late too. 

She checked the wall clock again, picking up her phone to send Hinata a text.

Her response was immediate, and she reassured Ino that she would be there shortly. There was nothing much she could do but wait. 

The chime of a bell announced the arrival of a customer. Ino waited, watching with bated breath as a most ethereal young woman approached her.

She smiled, buoyant and carefree, something that left Ino weak in the knee. Simply breathtaking. Beautiful. “Good day,” Her voice was soft and cool, her eyes clear and bright.

“Hi...how can I help you?” Ino took a deep breath. She would do her best not to humiliate herself today.

“I’m not looking for something specific, just a gift for a friend. Is it fine if I look around?”

Ino nodded, fearful that her voice would betray her. She watched as the woman disappeared behind the aisles of flowers, although her pink hair stood out against the gardenias. 

She could not enjoy the woman’s beauty for long though, her coworker soon came and pardoned her of her duties.

She stepped into the street, peering behind her in case she caught sight of the pink haired woman again.

“Ino!”

Hinata walked over quickly, her cheeks flushed. She said with dismay, "I am so sorry that I kept you waiting. The lecture got held up because our professor was a bit tardy, and I-”

“Oh no worries,”Ino interrupted kindly. ”Tamaki was late for her shift anyway.”

“Shall we get going? A cup of coffee would be lovely,” Hinata said wistfully, then flushed. “Unless you want to finish quickly?”

“Not at all, coffee sounds amazing.”

-

Ino sank gratefully to a seat at the cafeteria and retrieved her lunch bag. 

Whoever said college was easier than highschool was sorely mistaken. She could barely retain a word spoken during today’s lecture and she had a test coming up on the very topic.

She pulled a binder out of her bag and paged to her colour-coded schedule she had taken the liberty of making at the start of the semester, comparing where major assignments were due.   
  


She groaned. This semester surely kept her from boredom.

Her phone buzzed from the table, Hinata’s number popping up on the caller ID. 

“Hina, you caught me at lunch,”she answered.

_ “Oh, is that a problem?” _

“Not at all, so what do you need?”

_ “I’m heading to the mall to run some errands, I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me.” _

“I wish I could,” Ino responded apologetically. “I’m going to the library to study.”

_ “Oh dear, good luck I’ll pick up some dinner while I’m out then.” _

“Thanks Hina.”

Hinata hung up first. Neither were too keen on long phone calls, especially seeing as they were both extremely busy. Ino sighed, and stood up to leave for her next class.

There was a flux of students that had been passing through and she struggled to maneuver her way through the crowd. She allowed the sea of people to drag her along, out of the building.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of pink hair and bright eyes on the other side of the building.

-

Sakura took her glasses off and pinched her nose's bridge.

Were she given the choice, she would never touch Robbins Pathology again. No one in their right mind would even glance at such a beast with one-thousand-four-hundred-and-eighty-four pages. Regrettably, she found herself barely halfway through this semester’s reading - even with her diligent work schedule. 

She was familiar with the nuances of  hemodynamic disorders, thromboembolism and various other topics that twisted one’s tongue. It was simply a matter of it being dreadfully boring. 

It was late afternoon: the sun had just begun to settle behind lower campus, casting golden hues throughout the library. She had been here for most of the day, normally she would have left hours ago but exams were creeping up on the students much quicker than they would have liked. Sakura was particularly studious, something that did cost her whatever semblance of a social life she had, but still she was nervous.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled wryly as her mother’s icon showed up on screen.

**Mom**

_ Are you coming home soon? _

_ Yeah I’m leaving now _

  
  


She had a good relationship with her mother to some extent. They disagreed most of the time but nothing too fierce. If it weren’t too expensive, Sakura would have opted for living on-campus. It was more efficient and the student accommodation was rather comfortable. 

That being said, she was somewhat grateful to have a reason to avoid the study of thromboembolism for the time being. She slipped her textbooks into her backpack and made for the entrance.

She hadn’t been paying much attention on her trek, that must have been why she’d ended up with minor burns on her chest and an apologetic blonde seated alongside her hospital bed.

-

Ino fucked up.

Her absent-mindedness had cost her any chance she may have had with the pink haired beauty. 

She’d been inattentive in her entry into the library and ended up knocking into her, spilling her scalding hot coffee over her top. The doctor had said she’d only sustained minor burns and prescribed a variety of balms to help with the healing process.

“I am so sorry,” Ino repeated, wringing her hands apprehensively. “I was-”

“It’s fine,” the woman interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. She didn’t look too happy with Ino, not that Ino could blame her though. There was no use in trying to make amends now.

“Ms Yamanaka, a word?” The nurse peered into the room, beckoning for Ino to follow her.

Ino shot the pink haired woman a furtive glance, before following the nurse out of the room.

“I just got off the phone with Ms Haruno’s mother and unfortunately she is being held up and may be several hours late. Every hour would cost you three-thousand-five-hundred extra and therefore it is in your best interest that she is discharged as soon as the doctor allows.”

“Does she not have any other contacts on her hospital records?” Ino’s wallet couldn’t take any more strain. She would have to work double shifts at the shop to be able to afford rent and that simply wasn’t possible with her schedule. 

“She has two others but neither of them have answered our calls.”

Ino drew her brow together. 

“I can take her home, no worries.” She would have to text Hinata that she would be late for dinner.

“Right then,” the nurse tapped finger against the clipboard. “Sign here, here and down there.”

When Ino reentered the room she was immediately met with the woman’s expectant gaze.

“Has my mom come to pick me up?” Her tone was softer and less abrupt than before.

“No sorry, she won’t be coming,” Ino responded, slinging her satchel over her shoulder.”I’ll be taking you home if that’s fine.”

“Oh, very well then.” Sakura was surprisingly compliant. Ino had expected a fuss, that would have been how she would have reacted were she in this situation.

Ino shouldered Sakura’s backpack and the two made their way out of the infirmary. No words were exchanged during the work to the car. They spoke briefly when Ino had asked Sakura for her address. The atmosphere was suffocating - for Ino at least. Sakura seemed to be content with the silence and smiled at Ino as she got out of the car.

“I’m sorry again, for today. I swear I am not that clumsy I just…” Ino trailed off. She hadn’t the slightest clue of how to talk to Sakura - at least not in a way that made sense. It was odd because usually Ino was a very confident person. Her school girl crush on Sakura had perhaps surpassed just that. “I am really sorry.”

“Farewell,” Sakura interjected, pulling her backpack out of the passenger seat. She sighed, pausing to stare Ino up and down. “May we meet again under better circumstances.”

Ino watched her retreating figure, she smiled ruefully. The thought of the two of them together would remain a pipe dream.

-

Sakura closed her book, sighing. She had roughly a couple of hours before her pathology test (the one about  thromboembolism) and yet it wasn’t occupying her mind as much as the pale blue eyes of one pretty blonde woman.

Sure she caused Sakura minor burns and a missed Organic Chemistry lecture but she was so pretty and pretty women may as well be Sakura’s Achilles’ heel. She sighed. It was certain that she wouldn’t be able to manage her last minute cramming. Perhaps a stroll around campus was due. Yes, that sounded like a terrific idea.

The campus grounds near the library were closed off from the rest of the university, accessible only via the large double doors at the very back. Hardly any students frequented the area and those who did mostly did so to smoke or make out. Still, it was relatively quiet and pretty.

Sakura stepped outside, taking a deep breath. And that’s when she saw  _ her. _

Ino was ethereal as ever, her blonde hair cascading down her back. She took Sakura’s breath away. Her eyes were deep blue, with hints of grey that Sakura failed to notice before. She was focused, her brow slightly creased, skimming through her notes. 

“Wow,” Sakura’s voice was breathy and drawn out. She scrutinized the blonde, studying the crevices of her face, the way her nose scrunched up when she didn’t understand something. Everything she did was done with grace and poise. She was like a princess.

She was also way out of Sakura’s league.

It was hard to ignore. Ino was beautiful, whereas she just bordered average. She was sure Ino deserved better. A strong, smart, independent person with beauty that matched hers.

Sakura took a step back into the library, deterred from both her studies and the prospect of a break.

They hadn’t started off on the best foot after all, it’d be a wonder if Ino even knew her name.

Perhaps. Perhaps it was for the better.

-

Sakura had been avoiding Ino. She wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

  
  


Ino was everywhere she went, the library, the cafeteria - even the gym! She had gotten a glimpse of Ino’s tummy as she was doing bench presses, something she was dismally reminded of every second of the day completely unprovoked. Thus, she had made the educated decision to avoid the blonde at every turn and so far her efforts had been successful.

Sakura took a long, slow sip from her coffee and sighed in contentment. Her exams were mid-way through, she’d spent many late nights in the library so it goes without saying that Sakura was exhausted. 

“You look like death,” Tenten simpered, pulling out a chair across Sakura.

Tenten was a computer engineering student and Sakura’s best friend. They barely had time to spend together though as Tenten’s classes carried on far longer than Sakura’s own.

“I feel like death,” she groaned, lolling her head in her hands.

Tenten snorted. “How’s the exams?”

“It’s not that bad I just, it’s so stupid.” She took another long sip of coffee, closing her eyes to savour the taste.

“No shit,” Tenten replied flatly. She flipped through Sakura’s textbooks. “This is mind-numbing sure but what’s really on your mind.”

“Well…” Sakura hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath. “There’s this girl.”


	2. the day

“You have a crush on the Ino Yamanaka?” 

Sakura nodded hesitantly. “Well, I wouldn’t say I crush exactly. She’s just,” She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Really beautiful.”

“She also gave you third-degree burns,” Tenten chimed, chuckling. “ But in all seriousness, I’m really happy for you. You spend so much time studying, you never go out. I think a girlfriend would be good for you even if she’s way out of your league.”

“Hey now.”

“I’m kidding!”

Sakura laughed along with Tenten, bright-eyed and more chipper than usual, unaware of the watchful gaze of a certain blonde psychology student.

-

Sakura was the most beautiful girl Ino had ever laid her eyes on. Her eyes, her smile, and even though she was too far to hear her laughter something told her it was the most melodious sound ever. 

Sakura seemed so strong, intelligent but at the same time so graceful and Inoー oh Ino. 

“I really like this girl,” Ino groaned, lolling her head in her hands. “I like her so damn much Hina. What do I do?”

“Talk to her maybe? You never know she may have forgotten that you sent her to hospital,” Hinata offered, squeezing Ino’s hand sympathetically.

Ino frowned. “Not a chance.” She turned to where Sakura was sitting once again. “She looks so happy. I wish I wish that I could make her laugh like that too.” 

“You’re usually confident when courting people, I’ve never seen you pine like this before.” Hinata pursed her lips, standing and pushing her chair in.

“Where are you going?”

“When I liked Naruto in high school you were there for me so the least I could do is be there for you too.” She tugged softly on Ino’s arm. “I’ll be right by your side throughout the whole thing, I promise.”

Hinata was a romantic at heart, Ino could trust her but could she trust herself? What if she messed up again? “Thank you but I don’t think I can do this.”

Hinata smiled tenderly, pulling Ino into an embrace. “You know it’s funny, usually I’m the uncertain one and you’re there to encourage me. You’re my best friend, I want to see you happy too.”

“You’re too good for this world Hinata.” Ino took a deep breath before adding, “Let’s go over to talk to her.”

Hinata perked up, wide eyed. “Are you sure?”

Ino nodded slowly, smiling coyly. “Let’s get this over with, I suppose.”

-

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice.

Ino was coming over to their table. Ino was coming over to their table.

“Holy fuck Sakura you’re looking a bit pale.”

“She’s coming over here.” Sakura’s face contorted into one of displeasure. “Tenten I–”

“Don’t worry I’ll be your wing woman.” Tenten grinned, shooting Sakura an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Leave it to me!”

Ino looked flawless, as per usual. Sakura struggled to pry her eyes from the blonde and she gracefully set down by her table. Her friend next to her was just as beautiful and exuded the kind of grace and poise that you’d see in period movies. And Sakura, well, she couldn’t help but feel a tad insecure.

“Hey.” Ino gave Sakura a small wave, nodding at Tenten with a smile. “I was wondering if we could maybe study together? I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I’d like to get to know you.”

Ino was more confident than Sakura had remembered and may she fell in love a bit more. 

“Sure.”

“Thanks! This is Hinata by the way. Hinata Hyuga.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Sakura responded curtly, feigning a smile. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable by the two girls’ presence, a little intimidated, but it was just a matter of uncertainty. What would one even do in this situation? 

“Oh, word? I dated a Hyuga once, back in high school,” Tenten remarked. Sakura had never felt more grateful to her friend than at that moment. She made Sakura relax, took the spotlight off of her for a bit. “What was his name again? Neito? Neji? It was Neji.”

Sakura watched as the girl’s eyes widened. “You dated Neji?”

She didn’t pay much attention to their conversation after that, instead, she found her gaze wandering back to Ino.

“You’re staring,” Tenten murmured, leaning against Sakura’s side. “Just talk to her.”

“So, uh. Ino, was it?” She mentally berated herself for the opening. She should know the blonde’s name, this was embarrassing.

“Yep.” Ino smiled, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Sakura’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She took a deep breath to compose herself before responding. “Then talk to me.”


End file.
